This applicaion is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 104,544 filed Dec. 17, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,385 entitled "Article Actuated Coin Dispensing Machine," which has one of the co-inventors of the present application as the sole inventor of the earlier application, the earlier application being incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to the recycling of beverage cans and, more particularly, to a machine designed to return coins to persons depositing such cans. The machine would check the beverage can to make sure a deposit should be paid for it, drop the beverage can in a storage bin, and pay the individual his mandatory deposit fee. The checks would include determining if the beverage can was ferrous and, if so, reject the beverage can.